Airbags (or inflatable restraint devices) are standard equipment on most vehicles. In basic airbag system implementations, vehicles are equipped with one or more airbags that deploy from forward-facing regions such as the steering wheel and the passenger side of the instrument panel. In more recent implementations, additional airbags, such as curtain airbags or side-impact airbags, have been employed in different areas of the vehicle. Generally, designers continue to seek improvements to airbag systems in order to enhance performance.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved airbag systems and methods. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the systems and methods will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.